Finding You
by xmoonlightxwingsx
Summary: Kai is on the run from people who have declared her a traitor. As she leads you through her life-you will find romance, action, and questions that nessicarily can get answered. OC story. T.
1. Chapter 1

_Hi! Sorry, I couldn't get this out of my head. You'll see why this is under Max Ride. I will get 'So Far Away' up today-which is the sequel to Christmas Wishes._

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Max Ride references. Such as Kai being on the run and the wings._

_

* * *

__Finding You_

_Own Character Story_

_Preface: Traitor_

There I sat, on the cliff, the sun rising, my feet dangling of the edge. The smooth, cool metal of my daggers caressed my skin, gently poking it. This is what I love about my job. Whenever I'm done with the current objective, I can spend as much time as I want, doing anything I want. The fresh morning breeze lingered on me, giving me chills.

My onyx ring buzzed, interrupting my peace. I knew in an instant that Ananda was getting impatient. I sighed, and spread out my midnight black wings, which had dark red feathers, nearly eighteen feet long. I dived, and caught the air current. Flying-it was the most exhilarating experience that anyone would want. Truly breathtaking. I loved it more than anything.

I made it to the gates of the kingdom in no time. The sprawling place where I lived was a maze. If you weren't a native-or if you didn't have wings-then, you'd get lost, eventually starving to death. Ananda was the general of Queen Kariana's kingdom. You did NOT want to get on her bad side. Trust me. I walked in, gliding effortlessly above the maze, stopping directly in front of the castle doors. I walked in, running through the corridors, making the tapestries move with the breeze.

"Kai," she announced, a murderous look in her black eyes.

"Ananda-I'm so sorry! I lost track-"

She cut me off. "Kai, Kai, Kai. I sometimes wonder why I ever let you live. Are you even worth it?" she mused. "Should I let her go? My best assassin? Or a very foolish girl who NEVER abides by my time constraint."

"I have no place to go! Ananda-you have to let me stay here!" I pleaded.

"Just because your entire kingdom was destroyed, doesn't mean that I should let you live. In fact, I should kill you right now."

"But-"

"Foolish Kai. You know what I can do."

I gulped.

"I can declare you a traitor, just like I did to your mother. She was as useful as a dummy. Just. Like. You."

My eyes glinted with anger. "You bitch," I whispered, mad.

She advanced toward me, livid. A stinging sensation went through my cheek. She had slapped me. Hard. I glared at her, not even fazed.

"I'll give you until midmorning to get out of here, before I declare you a traitor. I'm being generous. Go before I change my mind."

I ran out of the palace, stealing my arrows, bow, quiver, daggers, and my trusty sword. I unfurled my wings and flew-an amazing sight to any person who hasn't seen a person with wings.

I swerved, avoiding another arrow. It wasn't even midmorning when Ananda came looking for me. I knew that she would never abide by her own rules. I had been declared a traitor-and that was that. I had to be homeless again.

Making a split decision, I turned invisible. It would zap my energy quickly, but it was the only resource I had until I make it to the forest. I turned on my super speed also, for I had spotted the forest, three hundred miles ahead.

I tumbled through the treetops, earning several scratches and bruises, exhausted. I crash landed on the leafy floor, slipping into a deep slumber.

I have wings-ones that everyone craves. I've lost my family and friends. I've been declared a traitor by my new home. My name is Kai-and I have the power to destroy the world.

_

* * *

_

_I hope you liked it! I would like five reviews. Please? I know you can do it!_


	2. Chapter 2Chapter 1

_

* * *

_

hey! i'm sorry-i'm sick, so this might not be up to par. :(

Disclaimer: I don't own any Max Ride references, so stop looking at me!

* * *

_Finding You_

_Chapter 1_

I shuffled through the trees, cradling my wrist, thinking about the past five years. It's been five years since I've been declared a traitor by Ananda, five years of me being on the run. I was seven when Ananda took me in and started to train me as an assassin. I was nine when I killed my first person, ten when I was feared by the whole world. The girl with midnight black wings, blood red feathers, one eye blue, one eye green, the girl with blue black hair. The girl who had no friends. The girl who had lost everything when a fire consumed her whole city. That girl was me. I'm Kai, a highly trained assassin who can kill someone with a flick of a wrist. I'm seventeen now-ten years since the fire that took my kingdom.

Get this, my great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great grandmother was Maximum Ride. She saved the world. I'm the only one alive of my race. The sole survivor.

Ananda has been hunting me for five years-she won't stop. I had just gotten away from her army-only suffering from a broken wrist. I feel no pain anymore. Hell, I can't feel anything other than the need of surviving.

I heard a twig snap-and my senses went on full alert. I pulled a dagger from my boot.

"Who's there?" I asked to the trees. Nothing. "I'm not afraid."

"Put that thing away," someone muttered from the bush in front of me.

"Show yourself," I demanded.

"I said-put the dagger away!"

"Why should I?" I countered. Next thing I knew, someone rammed into me, knocked the dagger away from me, grabbed my broken wrist, and twisted it. I cried out, not used to the new pain that had surfaced.

"I told you to put away the dagger, did I not?" he whispered.

"Who are you?" I asked, fear leaking into my voice.

"Keane. And you?"

"None of your business," I sneered. He twisted my wrist harder. "Kai," I said through clenched teeth.

"Kai?" I felt a cool surface press into my throat. "You're Ananda's assassin." I struggled.

"Not anymore. The bitch declared me a traitor!" I yelled at him. I felt my dagger being removed from my throat-and his grip loosened. Taking advantage, I kneed him in the stomach, leapt to my feet, grabbed my dagger, and pressed it against his throat.

"Kai-" I pressed harder, drawing blood.

"One move, and your dead," I whispered lethally. His brown hair flopped into his face, covering his one red eye and one black eye. Then it struck me. "You're avian," I said, awestruck. I removed the dagger.

His eyes widened. "How did you know that?" I pushed back my bangs-which covered my eyes-and showed him. I extended my wings slightly, showing them to him.

"I'm Kai Ride, heiress to the throne. Er, just Kai I guess." Sadness swept over me.

He smiled. "Kai-highly trained assassin of Ananda-heiress to our dead city. I've heard about you. You're absolutely lethal." He stood up, shaking off the dirt. I rolled my eyes, and walked back to my camp. Did I expect him to follow me? Nope. Did he? Yep. His footsteps echoed loudly off of the forest floor, attracting attention.

"Could you be any louder?" I asked him, spinning around. "It sounds like you're a giant!"

"Well, no one can be as quiet as you, Kai, the assassin of Ananda."

I groaned. "Can you PLEASE stop calling me that? I am NOT her assassin anymore! I'm exiled!" I yelled, turning around, quickening my pace. I heard him do the same. Would he ever give up? The trees widened fractionally, opening to my clearing. The moon was rising, stars beginning to show in the sunset. I sat, ripped off a piece of my shirt, which was already extremely short, and wrapped it tightly around my wrist.

"You look like crap," Keane said, breaking the silence. I pulled out my sword, and saw my reflection. My hair was dirty, cut raggedly, due to a failed haircut. There was a deep gash in my cheek, which was going to become another scar, my eyes wild.

I caught a glimpse of my wrist, my good one, and saw the burn mark that Ananda had given me when she took me in.

"_Kai, is it?" she asked, leading me into her weapons room. I saw a poker-heated-with a cursive A molded into it._

"_Y-yes, m'am," I whispered, frightened. Ananda touched my cheek gently, like my mother did whenever I was afraid. _

"_Now, child, there's nothing to be afraid of," she murmured. "Do you trust me?" she asked in the same voice, sounding like my mother. I nodded, even though I had just met her. She smiled gently, and grabbed the poker. "This won't hurt a bit," she told me. She grabbed my wrist and pressed it down, hard. I screamed loudly, the poker singeing of my skin._

_She glowered at me, putting away the poker, bandaging the burn. "You belong to me," she said scornfully. I only nodded, tears spilling over my small seven year old cheeks._

I clenched my fists-which wasn't a good idea. The sharp sword blade dug into my palm, opening the scar on my hand. It bled instantly, the blood pooling at my feet.

"Shit," I muttered. Keane looked over to me, his eyes widening as he saw the blood.

"Kai-are you okay?" he asked worriedly.

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah-this happens a lot." I ripped off more of my shirt-shortening it even more-and wrapped it around my hand. "I'm going for a fly," I announced, staring daggers at him, deterring him from coming with me. I took a running leap, spread my wings, and lifted off. I flew in the midnight black sky-the safest time for me-my raging thoughts and memories consuming me.

"_Faster!" Ananda yelled, jabbing me again with her sword. I gritted my teeth together, spitting out the blood in my mouth. I jabbed at her, only with her blocking it, and me earning another wound. _

_I fell to the ground, exhausted. We had been practicing for hours, Ananda training me as her head assassin._

"_You baby!" she shouted, loping over to me, sword pointed at me. Anger bubbled up inside of me, and something happened. I jumped up; Ananda looked around, searching for me. _

"_Where are you, girl?" I attacked, bringing her down, my dagger pressed to her throat. I reappeared. She smiled evilly, and knocked me off of her, cutting me cheek in the process. I grabbed my cheek-blood seeping through my fingers, dripping onto the grass of the courtyard. _

"_That is all," she ordered, wiping off the sword, and walked back into the castle. _

I felt the large scar that ran from my temple to my chin, reliving the day. I had learned to never act out with a sword in anger. It never ended well. I remembered the day that Ananda and I had faced off, her telling me about my mother.

"_You fight like her," she sneered. I knew who she was talking about. I parried her jab. "Ashlynn was my lead assassin like you. Well, that was before she betrayed me."_

"_She would never."_

"_She did. She told the queen about me. About how I was sending her to kill citizens who displease me. So, I banished her, and killed the queen. You know, I was the one who destroyed her city. I blamed Ashlynn for Queen Karianna's mother's death. She was so displeased, she ordered me to destroy the city. So, I did. Served her right._

"_How could I know that her precious daughter would come to me-on accident-begging for a home? It was perfect-I could finally destroy the race of Maximum Ride. But then, you got away. So, now I'm here to finish the deed." Ananda jumped at me, acting out of blood lust. She nabbed me with a move that I've never seen before. So, in my defense, I threw my dagger at her leg, losing it to her. She clutched her leg, falling through her fingers, her eyes wide. They retreated after that-leaving me to a victory. I had escaped with only a dislocated shoulder, knee, and hip. _

I spotted a waterfall-and dived, noticing something. Ananda was getting stronger.

* * *

_If you liked it, review, if you didn't, review._

_The green button is lonely._


	3. CH 3: Scary Predicaments

_Hey! Sorry, long time, no hear. But, I was in Italy. I had a good excuse! But, it still didn't keep me from writing! :)_

_Hope you like this!_

_Disclaimer: Me no own nothing._

* * *

_Finding You_

_Chapter 2: Scary Predicaments _

_Previously on Finding You:_

_I spotted a waterfall-and dived, noticing something. Ananda was getting stronger._

The cool water glided over my body and wings like glass. I could hear the pounding of the waterfall above, making bubbles in the water. I opened my eyes, my underwater vision kicking in, and swam towards the waterfall. Don't worry, you weirdos, I'm not going to surface when I'm right under it. Trust me, I've done it before, it hurts like _hell_. Imagine 30,000 pounds of bricks landing on top of your head. Yeah, not good. Took me a week to recover from the dizziness and massive headaches.

I swam past the waterfall, well, underneath it, and surfaced on the other side. The hammering of the waterfall behind me almost lulled me to sleep, but I was smart enough to not fall asleep in the water. I've done that too. I guess there's a first for everything. I saw the jagged rock formation, the dark water making a reflection on the rock, and knew that it was the place I was looking for. I looked up, the hole seemed to be getting smaller each day, and sighed. I would have to find a new entry way soon. This one was closing up. It was hard finding this one; I couldn't imagine trying to find another one.

I grabbed a jagged rock, hoisted myself up, and started to climb up to the hole. I had to position myself carefully on the points, or else I would be impaled. Again-don't do it. It hurts. I should know-I was the one who got impaled. Not fun. At all. Basically, the wall I was climbing up was made up of pointed, extremely sharp rocks. _Almost there. Do NOT lose focus…do NOT lose focus… _I chanted to myself. I kept looking up, the dark overhang looming closer and closer.

After a grueling hour of careful climbing, I had made it to my opening. I was small enough to wriggle through-but barely. It was supposed to be a weasel hole, but being how thin I was, I could make it through. I wiggled through the hole, feet first, you'll find out why, and made it to the opening on the other side. One of my feet searched for a rock to stand on, found one, and I began the tricky process of getting out of the hole.

You see, I can't go head first due to the fact that there is a pool directly beneath the hole entrance. You're probably thinking, why not just jump into it? Well, the pool is 50 feet below it, the weasel hole doesn't permit me to stand, oh, and did I mention that the pool is FREEZING? Not just the regular freezing. It's freaking buried-in-snow-in-just-a-bra-and-underwear-during-a-blizzard-in-Antartica-freezing. I fell in it. Yeah-was there anything that I haven't done? Yep-avenge my race's death by killing Ananda.

My other foot found a rock to stand on, so I gently lowered myself down with my feet first. When I was completely out of the weasel hole, I grabbed the rocks that were jutting out of the entrance, and lowered myself down further. I eased my way around the rocks, moving to my much needed necessities. With a lot of maneuvering, I jumped down onto the thick stone floor with the softest _thud _I had ever made. I really needed something to eat. I sighed, walking over to my pile of clothes. Yes, I had salvaged some clothes…well…with the help of killing a few people. But hey! What was I supposed to do? I get injured on an almost daily basis.

I wriggled out of my way too small shirt (if you could even call it that), threw it into the pool, and started to look for a suitable sized shirt. Well, that was before I heard an expletive and a huge splash.

"Shit!" I yelped, covering my bare chest. I scurried to the pool, sliding off my pants to make a tube top on the way. I peered down, finding Keane thrashing weakly, already 50 feet down. I made a split decision, swore, and dived.

The water was even colder than it had been when I had all articles of my clothing on. I opened my eyes in the bright blue water, watching him sink like a rock. I swam faster, trying to reach him before he got to the knife-like rocks. The pool was a death trap. I spread out my wings, flapped them, trying to get to him faster. 20 feet before the rocks. 10. Swim faster! 5. FASTER! My air was running low, my head was swimming.

I grabbed him by the arms, swam under him, right above the rocks, and pulled him up with all of my strength. His lips were blue, and I was sure that mine were too. I couldn't let him die-he could be the last ever surviving avian besides me.

I felt my body lose control. I coughed, in turn sucking up a lung full of frigid water. As my eyes started to roll back into my head, I saw the rocks at the opening of the pool. I begged myself to hold on a little longer, just so that I could reach the edge of the pool.

I heaved his heavy body onto the cave floor, gasping, choking. I hoisted myself up—but barely.

_Weak. . .so. . .weak. _Pain rocked through my body, causing me to cry out. Tears flowed freely down my face, and I didn't care. There was just pain. So much pain. And I couldn't do a damn thing about it. Keane was passed out on the floor, while I lied here, crying, gasping.

Suddenly, I felt _exhausted. _I just wanted to sleep, make the pain go away. I knew I couldn't. I could die from hypothermia. My body was convulsing with shivers, almost making me vomit. I gingerly got to my feet, desperately grasping for my cloth around my chest. Legs shaking, I tried to move Keane a little farther away. Instead, I fell backwards, my head cracking against the floor. Black flooded my vision, my eyes becoming unfocused. _So. . . cold. . . . _

_Keane POV_

I didn't know what time it was or where I was when I woke up. All I knew was that I was cold. So cold, in fact, I thought that my body would never warm up again. It was dark, only with the thin light of the water reflecting off of the onyx cave walls, making them seem wet.

Then, I remembered falling, cold water, no glacial water, some angel diving in to get me, then passing out.

I coughed up water, and saw some wet spots. I followed them with my eyes, turning around when I needed to. The metallic smell of blood filled my nose when I turned, wondering if it was me. Then I saw it. Or, I should say, her. I rushed over in panic.

She scarcely breathing, her lips were a deep violet, blood was pouring from a long, jaggedly ripped cut in her leg, and she was barely clothed, only in a makeshift top made from jeans and underwear—both soaked.

I desperately looked for some type of thing to make a fire with, but only found two, thick blankets. My stomach turned with dread to what I had to do. She would hate me forever, surely.

I laid out the blankets, placing them one on top of the other. I looked around for some clothing for her, like a bra and underwear or something. I did, and made my way over to her. I didn't look as I exchanged the items, my face burning. Lastly, I took off all of my clothes besides my boxers and lifted her up bridal style.

I set her down carefully and lied down next to her. Pulling the covers up, I held her in my arms, eventually warming up. God, it felt so right just to hold her. If only she was awake, not unconscious, and she would actually like it. I knew something she didn't, and it was killing me not to tell her.

I must have stared at her for hours, just soaking up her beautiful face, framed with glorious tattoos that I could barely see. Her rounded eyes were closed, just barely fluttering, and her thin lips were in a peaceful look. She stirred, her eyes widening at me, full of fury.

"What the hell are you doing?!" she shrieked.

* * *

_Okayyyy! That's a wrap. Now, can I get five reviews? Or else no new chapter. _

_Go on. The green button is very lonely. _


	4. HIATUS!

**Hello, people who review my stories! **

**I am **_**super **_**sorry for not updating in such a long time, but I've been super busy. Yes, that's no excuse, but, I've joined a lot of clubs since I've been in high school, and I'm in an AP class. So, due to my lack of time, I am putting all of my stories on a temporary hiatus. And, I've been obsessed with Fiction Press. **

**So, I am taking a break on Fan Fiction, and will be focusing on my Fiction Press account for a while. Look me up under the same username that I use here.**

**When I get back, and when inspiration strikes, I will complete my stories one at a time, so just be patient. And, I might just write all of the chapters before I get back, so you guys won't be waiting so long. **

**So, farewell, for now. And a **_**MEGA **_**thanks to all of my fans and reviewers! :D **

**~xmoonlightxwingsx**

P.S First up on my list to complete is So Far Away!


End file.
